The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus.
Generally, in a liquid crystal display apparatus, overlapping portions which are opposite portions with a liquid crystal layer being sandwiched therebetween become display patterns. Segment (hereinafter SEG side) transparent electrodes and Common (hereinafter COM side) transparent electrodes are respectively provided on a pair of transparent base plates provided oppositely with a liquid crystal layer being sandwiched therebetween. The above described SEG side transparent and COM side transparent electrodes are composed of the above described overlapping portions and a non-display portion (hereinafter referred to as "mantle portion") not for display, with the above described liquid crystal layer being sandwiched therebetween, of the above described SEG side transparent electrodes and COM side transparent electrodes. When the above described liquid crystal display apparatus is of a normally white construction, the above described display patterns become whitish when a voltage is not applied on the above described SEG side transparent electrodes and the above described COM side transparent electrodes. Further the above described display patterns become blackish when a voltage is applied on the above described SEG side transparent electrodes and the above described COM side transparent electrodes. In the case of the above described normally white construction, the display of the liquid crystal layer opposite to the above described mantle portion is normally whitish regardless of the application of the above described voltage. In the case of the above described normally white construction, the contrast of the above described display pattern is high, while the visually recognizable angle of vision of the above described display pattern is narrow. When the above described liquid crystal display apparatus is composed of a normally black construction, the above described display patterns becomes blackish if the voltage is not applied upon the above described SEG side transparent electrodes and the above described COM side transparent electrodes. The above described display patterns become whitish if the voltage is applied upon the above described SEG side transparent electrodes and the above described COM side transparent electrodes. In the case of the above described normally black construction, the display of the liquid crystal layer opposite to the above described mantle portion normally remains blackish regardless of the application of the above described voltage. In the case of the above described normally black construction, the contrast of the above described display pattern is low, while the visually recognizable angle of vision of the above described display pattern is wider.
Conventionally the liquid crystal display apparatus cannot make the background of the above described display patterns blackish, because the display of the above described mantle portion normally remains whitish in the case of normally white construction with the contrast of the display pattern being high. Also, the background of the above described display patterns cannot be made whitish, because the display of the above described mantle portion normally remains blackish of the above described mantle portion in the case of the normally black construction with the visual angle capable of visually recognizing the display patterns being wide.